


Meant to Be

by brainofck



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Coffee, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was Daniel thinking, dating a "straight" guy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Soc and [Reaper](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0955322/) for the inspiration. Because seriously? A plot device made for Stargate fanfic.

When Daniel woke up he was _still_ mad.

Colonel I'm Not Gay should _not_ have invited Daniel to that _stupid_ bar, with its _stupid_ waitresses with their unnaturally swollen _mammary glands_.

He was so mad he was pretty sure if Colonel Get Drunk and Grope Anybody were anywhere _near_ him, he would probably punch him in the face.

Then… _THEN_ he had the nerve to come _back_ to _Daniel's_ house and be sick in _Daniel's_ living room.

He slammed the shampoo back onto the side of the tub.

What the _fuck_ was he thinking, sleeping with a straight guy. Letting a straight guy fuck him, more like. "Straight" his ass! Military. Never gonna ask, never gonna tell! No present. No future. Fucking huge _dick_ up your ass every time you turn your back on him! Wasn't the guy about to turn fifty? Where did he _get_ that kind of rebound time?!

Yeah, well, maybe Daniel was a pissy, queenie _bitch_ at home, but he didn't have to put up with vomit in his living room and that kind of behavior when he was just trying to…

The shower curtain rustled.

A coffee mug appeared, followed by an arm.

Two blood-shot, apologetic eyes peeked from around the edge.

"Fresh shower coffee?" came a gruffly, gravelly meek voice from the other side.

Daniel could smell the beautiful, enticing fragrance, mixing with the steam of his shower.

"I cleaned up in the living room…" Jack said, eyes pleading. "I didn't even get sick again while I was doing it."

The coffee mug inched forward a bit more.

Daniel sighed and pushed the curtain aside, taking his Colonel I'm Not Gay by the wrist and hauling him into the shower with him. He took a long drink of the coffee. Not at the perfect temperature anymore, but you know, you had to drink your shower coffee before it got full of water and shampoo, so it had to be the right shower temperature. He set the empty mug next to the shampoo as Jack crowded him into the back wall of the shower.

"Don't blame me when the water goes cold on you," Daniel said crossly, trying to maintain some of his earlier righteous indignation even as Jack was nudging his feet farther apart.

Seriously? Shower coffee?

Sometimes things were meant to be.


End file.
